distancefandomcom-20200214-history
Update:3679 - The Trackmogrify Update is Live!
Today we're finally ready to unleash TRACKMOGRIFY 1.0 (random track generation)! For a quick look at the latest features check out our new trailer! :D ICYMI, check out Monday's devlog for the latest development breakdown. Thanks to feedback from experimental branch players Trackmogrify has already been through some serious revisions. We still have tons of features to implement before it's complete, but we want to hear from you what features you'd like to see next. Can't wait to play some random tracks with you all online! FULL CHANGELOG: http://survivethedistance.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=1467 BUILD 3679 HIGHLIGHTS *'Trackmogrify (Random Track Generation)' **Enter a word or phrase as a seed and a complete Sprint level will be generated based on the text **If a modifier is detected in your text your track may change based on the modifier (try experimenting with different words!) **Over 350 modifiers already implemented with more to come **Supports online multiplayer **The top 10 highest rated seeds are displayed in the Trackmogrify input menu **After finishing a Trackmogrify track you're able to rate it for use in the top 10 highest rated seed list *'Custom Music Support' **In the Audio options you can enable custom music, select a music folder, and choose your mp3 **Tracks automatically play in alphabetical order unless Shuffle or Loop is checked **You can also place an mp3 file next to a Workshop level and it will override the normal level's music (using the format levelname.bytes.mp3) **When playing custom music, various lights within the levels now automagically pulse to the music **Added Boom Box mode to the General options which shakes the camera, pulses bloom, and few other fun tricks based on the playing music **Added Car Screen Music Visualizer options in the General options menu which displays live information on your car about the music currently playing (either custom or official) *'Spectate Mode' **While in a multiplayer match you can leave the match and spectate from any of the camera angles **Added early version of an FPS-style spectator free camera mode **Improved functionality of the auto-switching camera to handle arena-style levels when there is no track **Added the ability to switch between spectator cameras using 1-9 alpha numeric keys *'Other Improvements' **Numerous texture and model art revisions to help performance and visual quality (e.g. most Virus-themed art now has significantly reduced polygon count) **Improved general stability of playing online multiplayer **The car now spins out of control if a wing gets sliced off **Changed JumpAndWings and WingsOnly to Jump and Wings respectively (ControlSchemes should be updated automatically) **Added "Games By Our Friends" video player in the main menu to highlight other great Steam games **Added new Quarantine loading screen **Renamed and moved around some folders in the level editor to make them more consistent with each other **Added initial version of creating custom objects in the level editor **Added Workshop Rating Privacy Mode to hide workshop rating for streamers **Modified many shaders to work with DirectX 11 and Unity 5. This may fix issues where areas of the game would appear pink for some **Added support to switch to DirectX 11 if desired (use the launch option "-force-d3d11")